


Thunderstorms Aint so bad

by Markiplierfan123



Series: Reader Stories [15]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Heartbeats, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sleepy Cuddles, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: You Have Been Afraid of Storms Your Whole Life but a Little Help From Your Boyfriend can Chase Thouse Fears Away





	Thunderstorms Aint so bad

You were looking out the window it was getting darker by the minute you knew there was a storm coming and you hated thunderstorms ever since you were a little girl. Your mom would always help you though with the storms letting you lay your head on her chest and listen to her heartbeat. 

You would fall asleep to the soft sound of your mother’s heartbeat but now sadly you were an adult and living with your boyfriend Mark, who was sleeping like a baby next to you. You looked out the window again and it was darker the storm was here and it started raining and the wind picked up and you knew this storm was going to be crazy and you couldn’t fall asleep. 

You were lying in bed trying to fall asleep but the storm just kept you up. You had no choice but to wake Mark up, you looked at Mark he was sleeping peacefully you watched him sleep for a few minutes. You could see his chest rising and falling with each breath and you could also see the slight rhythm of his pulse beating in his neck. 

You didn’t want to wake him up as he looked so peaceful. Lightning flashed outside and a loud thunderclap shook the house. You yelled and Mark sprung up “what, what was that?” Mark’s eyes adjusted to the darkness and made out your body in the darkness. 

“Y/N, what are you doing up?” “Markimoo I’m scared, I can’t sleep the storm is keeping me up.” Mark sat up and hugged you “shh, Y/N its okay I’m here.” You leaned agasint Mark’s chest and you could hear Mark’s heartbeat in your ear and you sighed into his embrace. Mark lifted your chin so he could look into your E/C eyes. 

“Are you Okay?” “Somewhat” you said as another lightning bolt flashed outside and thunder roared outside you whimpered as you wrapped your arms around Mark again. Mark wrapped his arms around you and kissed the top of your head. “Its okay, I’ll protect you from the storm.” 

You looked up at Mark and smiled and you cuddled up agasint his chest and you could feel Mark running his fingers though your H/C hair, trying to calm you down from the storm. Another huge thunderclap shook the house and you whined out. Mark whispered into your ear “why don’t I help you take your mind off the storm?” 

As he nibbled on your earlobe. You sighed into his voice and slowly shook your head okay. Mark ran a hand down between your legs and rubbed over the fabric though your pj pants and ran a hand over your middle playing and teasing you. 

You moaned out Mark’s name as you leaned over and started to kiss him deeply. You reached down and put a hand into Mark’s boxers and slowly started to jerk him off while kissing his neck right on his pulse point, feeling it beat agasint your tongue, flicking at it. 

You both moaned into each other’s mouths, playing with each other at the same time. You removed your pj pants and undies so Mark could have easier access and Mark pulled down his boxers and he put a finger inside you and started to tease you more. You moaned out in pleasure as you ran a hand though Mark’s hair and down his neck while Mark was teasing you. 

You kept jerking off Mark as fast as you could, you breathed out into Mark’s ear that you were not going to last much longer. Mark said the same and he told you to keep up your speed as Mark ran his finger over your numb making you see stars. You kept up your speed and Mark moaned out while he came inside your hand and you came hard after that. 

Mark removed his finger and licked it. The storm has started to die down and it was just slightly raining now. You deiced to take a quick shower together and clean up anything that was left. Once cleaned Mark walked into the closet and grabbed a fresh pair of blankets and sheets and changed the bed. You both climbed back into the bed. 

“Mark can I do something?” “What? Asked Mark. You laid your head on Mark’s chest. “What are you doing?” You silenced him “shh, I’m listening to your heartbeat” as you sighed into Mark’s chest. Mark just smiled and kissed the top of your head and you fell asleep together in each other’s arms. 

“Thanks for helping me with the storm Markimoo” “Your welcome, love you.” “Love you to.” 

The end.


End file.
